Burning Future (3 of 3)
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: The world is slowly becoming a better place under their careful gaze. What happens when all their hard work begins to fall apart as some of the more powerful and still evil monsters escape their prison and capture Percy's son? Slash, Mpreg, adventure
1. Castellan

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg

A/N: The third and hopefully last part of Scarlet Past and Bloody Present series.

Chapter 1

"Over here!"

A small dark haired boy looked up and raced towards the girl who yelled. Pretty blonde hair braided in two even ponytails swung from her small head as she turned towards the sound of running. Her cute face perked up when she saw her best friend run towards her.

"What did you find?" The boy asked eagerly.

The girl held up a long, dull object but quickly dropped it, "ouch!" she yelped.

The boy grabbed her hand and examined it. "You're bleeding!" he frowned. "Let's get you to my dad."

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine Levi."

"Well checking in with my dad could not hurt Vivia."

Viviana Blake, daughter of Apollo, sighed. She followed Levi to his parent's home.

Viviana was a pure half blood. They only had one of the Gods blood in them and therefore are weaker than the Legacies. Levi was a Legacy of three great heroes and is considered a noble of some sort.

Levi banged his fist on the door to his house. Well his summer house at least, his actual home was huge. It was not a house really. More like a mansion.

A beautiful teenager opened the door. She had spiky black hair with two longer braided and beaded strands on either side of her ears. She sneered when she saw the bleeding girl next to Levi.

"Is Dad home?" Levi asked.

The girl shook her head and smiled at her little brother. "Ally is making lunch in the kitchen. You go eat, I'll take her to the hospital."

Levi frowned and cast a worried glance at Viviana. His sister gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Levi, she will be fine."

Viviana nodded at Levi, "You should eat."

Levi smiled hesitantly, "I guess."

Viviana just gave him a one handed hug, she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Levi grinned and nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow Vivia."

"And don't eat all the food Ally makes Levi!" His sister called out as she left the house.

Levi giggled and yelled back, "No promises Ava!"

A cute blonde girl ran up to the door. She had a cute pink apron on and a spatula in her hand. As far as Levi could tell she was not wearing anything except a bra, panties and the apron. "Get back before it gets cold babe!"

"Will do Ally!" Ava giggled.

Alayla blushed and shut the door. She looked at Levi and frowned, "You're too skinny."

Levi pouted, "Have you seen Alex lately? Ever since he went vegan he seems to be a walking skeleton."

Alayla crossed her arms and scowled at that, "I know. Ever since he started dating those tree huggers he has become insufferable."

Levi sighed and took the plate of yummy smelling pancakes, the only thing Alayla knows how to make, and took a seat at the table.

"Quit complaining Ally, now I have some advice for you."

Alayla rolled her eyes, "I'm taking advice from a ten year old."

Levi scowled and crossed his arms. "Well at least I have the dignity to walk around in clothes."

Alayla frowned at that, "oh please, clothes are only for when I'm on my period."

Levi turned red at that and covered his face. "Ally!" He squealed.

Alayla frowned at that and crossed her arms. "Be lucky I wore the boob prison and my non see through underwear for you."

"Only because Ava told you too."

"Yeah, for you. Ava doesn't mind."

Levi groaned and covered his face.

XXX

Zero frowned as he allowed the gorgeous girl by his side to kiss his cheek. He did not understand why he did not feel anything. He tried dating girls, he dated guys, he even did what Alex did and tried multiple lovers. Nothing, maybe he was just assexual.

Zero shook his head, no, assexuality was a ridiculous idea.

Kea frowned at the expression on his face, "what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Zero gave her a sincere smile, "I told you this wouldn't work."

Kea pouted and slumped on the couch. She threw her legs over Zero's and collapsed on the couch, "I'm telling you that you are not assexual!"

Zero groaned and covered his face. "You say that but there is no proof." he would have said more but a large book slammed against his head. "Ouch! Dem!"

Dementia huffed as she prepared to throw another object at him. "Stop wallowing in self pity brother."

Zero pouted and crossed his arms.

Kea giggled and patted Zero on the head affectionately. Zero stuck his tongue out at her and attempted to bite her.

A pillow was thrown at Kea's head this time.

"Dem!" Kea gasped shocked, Dementia always sided with the girls! She was adorable in that way. Oh no! Was she finally growing up?

Dementia just shook her head and pointed at the corner of the room. It took Kea a moment but she was finally able to make out the shape of a little boy. A five year old boy glared at her with as much venom as he could, which wasn't much considering how big and blue his eyes were. It was very cute though.

"Stop harassing my brother with your female ways!" the boy yelled.

"Careful Jeremy, you know you shouldn't push yourself like that." Zero warned.

Jeremy pouted and stormed up to Kea. He crossed his painfully thin arms and glared again. Jeremy was diagnosed with Leukemia a couple years ago but with Gaea and Chronos' help they were slowing curing him.

Kea smiled at him and messed up his hair gently. Since the Gods had their own cures Jeremy did not have to go through chemotherapy. After the Gods were defeated Luke made sure all Godly power would go towards helping sick children and curing incurable diseases.

Kea chuckled at the glare Jeremy directed at her. "So how are you feeling today?"

Jeremy looked away, not liking to talk about his condition and how weak it made him. His daddies did not even let him fight because he could not even hold a sword for long and he always ran out of breath easily. It was not fair! Alex, Alayla, Zero and Dementia all got to fight and he is not allowed to and even if he was he would not be able to.

Zero sighed and pulled his baby brother into his lap so they could cuddle.

Kea sighed and pulled Dementia into her arms. This family had issues. A lot of issues.

There were the four fathers, and they were all power Gods on top of that. Luke, the world's savior and hero. He was the new King. He overpowered the former rulers. His husband Jason kicked Zeus out of the sky, his first love and husband Percy washed Poseidon out of the sea and finally his precious Nico stole the underworld from Hades.

After the Gods were overthrown Luke united all the nations to get rid of war. He put a limit on how many souls could enter the living world so there would be no overpopulation. He changed the views of the mortals so they were no longer narrow minded and scared of the unknown. Mortals no longer feared gay people and accepted it. All bad people who attempt to gain power like Hitler or Stalin are cut down before they can rise.

They switched to energy efficient means to generate power. Oil companies were shut down and all the workers switched to building windmills and other nature operated machines.

Luke made it so the poorer countries could gain power by making their land healthier and the soil fertile.

He made it so two men or two woman could have a child together and all abandoned children had the chance to grow up to be whatever they wanted because they could go to the best schools.

That was only the beginning. Luke had so much more he could do to help the world and it's inhabitants.

Artemis was still around, Percy had asked for her hunters to stay because they taught woman power. She was not, however, to look down on boys.

Chiron was in charge of the demigod camps. There was one in every country now and every now and then each camp would visit another and learn different cultures and languages. The biggest camp however was the one located near Luke's mansion. That camp is run by Leo Valdez and his two lovers Hazel and Frank.

Anyways, back to the Castellan family. The eldest child, Alexander Castellan, was, for lack of a better word, a slut. He had two lovers, both children of Aphrodite. The first one was a girl named Liliana Bell. He had met her about have a decade ago on his first mission. She was beautiful, as to be expected from a child of Aphrodite. Long, flowing blond hair and smooth sun kissed skin and bright green eyes that captivated everyone.

The second one was a boy named Holter de Amor, a son of Aphrodite. He was the complete opposite of Lily, appearance wise. Midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was pale, but not sickly so. More porcelain and dollish like.

Alex openly cheated on them but they were too love struck to leave him though it did hurt them deeply.

Next was Alayla, the oldest girl. She is albino and no matter what the Gods tried they couldn't change that about her. Now, however she was accepted much easily. She had one girlfriend, her childhood best friend Ava Zhang. The two of them inseparable. They even built a small cabin in camp to live in with Ava's little brother Levianther Zhang and his girlfriend who Ava loved to tease him about Viviana Blake.

Zero had relationship problems and he hated being touched without permission. Dementia had issues with the entire male population that was not her precious daddies due to being kidnapped as a child. Lastly Jeremy had cancer and hated the entire female population because he believes they all want to hurt him due to the fact that it was a woman who told him he had cancer and made his daddy cry.

Yes, a very messed up family indeed. Not that Kea could complain. She had been reincarnated from one of Percy's former friends. A girl named Annabeth Chase.

XXX

So, first chapter up. Yes it is MPreg because I love MPreg. Anyway, I redesigned my OC submission list because honestly I need more than what you gave me.

Also I have some specific requests for you: Also please copy and paste the format or else I won't even look at it. And DON'T PM them to me, I won't look at it either.

First name 'Nickname' Last name:

Age:

God Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Sexuality:

Love interests:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Brothers? Sister?

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Personality:

Height:

Other:

Follow these guidelines please:

1) Don't name your OC after your username, I won't use it

2) Do NOT PM it to me, I will not open or view it

3) No sons or daughters of Hades, Zeus or Poseidon please

4) If you log in and submit a character you have a higher chance of getting chosen

5) I am not going to put everyone who submits a person in, sorry

6) Please no rape stories, I already have way too many in this story

7) Your history for the character needs to be compatible with my storyline

8) Don't have a complicated history for your character, it will be cut down if you do

9) Please don't make every character gay, not everyone is gay

10) If you just have a name for your character or just one specific detail just submit that and I will combine ideas

Requests:

(How many I need) What I need

(1)Alex's Boyfriend: Holter de Amor

(1)Alex's Girlfriend: Liliana Bell

(1-3)Zero's love interest: John Gilbert (2 more)

(5)Percy, Luke, Jason, and Nico's Children need names: (Alayla, Zero, Alex, Jeremy, Dementia)

(1)Will, Michael, Travis and Connor's Children need names: (One more)

(4) Leo, Frank, and Hazel's Kids: (Ava, Levi, (2 more))

(1-5) Alex's friends: Sohalia Hexx, Allisyn Ride, (2 more)

(1) Zero's best friend: Theseus Stark

(1) Alayla's girl friend: Ava

(1-3) Alayla's friends: Elinor (2 more)

(2) Viviana's siblings: (2 more)

(3) Levi's friends: (3 more)

Viviana's background

(1-4) Jeremy's friends: Allisondra Johnson, Marius Whitecomb, (2 more)

Jeremy's background

(1-10) Background characters

XXX

Anyways, thanks for reading, tell me what you thought and this chapter is changeable so if you didn't like anything just tell me.

******Lilac ;) **


	2. Why?

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

AN: Thank you for all the submissions so far, I still have room left for more OC's so please submit more if you like. I can always make my own OC's but it fun to see how I can fit other people's thoughts in my writing. :)

Chapter 2:

"Hey! Alex? Are you in here?"

Alex groaned and attempted to tune out the banging on the door. The banging continued followed by harsh words until he could not take it anymore.

"Alright! Sheesh! I'm up, I'm up!" Alex groaned. He tried to sit but something was pinning him down. "Oi, wake up."

A dark haired boy groaned in protest at his moving pillow. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's stomach and buried his head in the bigger boy's warm and yummy looking chest.

Alex chuckled and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms. He gently rubbed circles on the pale smooth back.

"Slut," another voice coughed from behind Alex.

"Now now babe, play nice."

Beautiful smooth tan arms wrapped around Alex's chest and plump red lips pressed themselves against his neck. Long soft blond locks falling over them.

"You're a girl, that automatically makes you the slut." The boy said calmly as dangerous blue eyes looked up from Alex's chest.

"I was here first," the girl spat at him as she rubbed her B cups against Alex's arm.

The boy got on his knees and glared at her, "you weren't good enough for him so he needed someone better, hence moi."

"You little-," she began.

"Now now you two, behave."

The two kids huffed and turned their heads from the other and pouted. Alex chuckled and kissed both of them on the lips softly before pulling on some boxers and answering the door.

Alex smiled at the pretty blond girl at his door. "Hey Sarah." he greeted.

Sarah smiled at him, "hey, so Syn and I were wondering what you were doing later."

Alex shrugged and looked back in his cabin, frowning.

Sarah scowled at that. "Please tell me you don't have those Aphrodite sluts in there with you?"

"Excuse me?" The dark haired boy walked into the doorframe so Sarah could see him. The girl was right behind him, her cold glare on the other girl.

Sarah faked a smile and gave them a nervous chuckle. "Holt, Lily, hi you guys."

"Sohaila," the duo greeted in unison before glaring at each other.

Alex chuckled and rubbed Lily and Holt's heads affectionately.

"So are you free for lunch today?" Sarah asked. "We were wondering if you would like to go to the cinema pub or we could go on a picnic."

"I'll come too," Lily and Holt said in unison before Alex could reply, both glaring with venom at the other.

"Don't you have better things to do then follow Alex around like lost puppies?" a silver haired girl asked glaring at Alex's boyfriend and girlfriend with venom and pure hatred.

"Hey Syn," Alex and Sarah greeted. Syn immediately grabbed Alex's arm and pressed it against her chest. She fluttered her eyes at Alex and stuck her tongue out at Holt and Lily.

"Get your ugly self off him bitch," Lily growled. Holt agreed with her and glared at Syn.

Alex chuckled, "Actually Zero is coming to camp today and we're going to visit Alayla and her girlfriend. And before you ask, you two can come."

Lily and Holt grinned and kissed Alex's cheeks before entering the cabin to decide what to wear.

Alex chuckled, "Aren't they the cutest?"

Syn forced a smile but didn't say anything. Sarah just frowned at the look in her best friend's eyes. It was obvious that Syn was in love with Alex and whenever she saw the pain he brought to her she couldn't help but feel anger at him.

Syn was beautiful, maybe not as perfect and gorgeous as Lily and Holt were but she had her own unique traits. Alex is lucky she even notices him and yet he hangs around those sluts and continuously break Syn's heart.

Alex gave her a sad smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smiled, that stupid handsome smile of his, and entered his cabin.

"We can have lunch together," Sarah said, smiling.

Syn shook her head, "there's no point now if Alex isn't coming."

Sarah felt her heart tear as she watched Syn walk off. She stared at the horizon and sighed.

Why did it have to be Alex?

XXX

Levi sighed as he took a seat on the porch and blocked the sound of his adoptive sister and her girlfriend doing who knows what in the bathroom with black earphones.

"Hey buddy!"

Levi's face broke out in a grin as he saw Ally's brothers walk up to him and smile.

"Jeremy!" Levi giggled as he pulled the boy into his arms.

"Careful Levi, he was sick all this morning. He insisted on coming though."

"Hi Zero!" Levi grinned as he jumped on Zero and allowed him to spin him.

Jeremy giggled and lifted his thin arms demanding to be picked up. Levi complied and lifted the small five year old into his arms. "Is it true you got a girlfriend? Uncle Percy was complaining earlier about it. Something about all his babies leaving him."

Zero nodded, "he and this cute little first grader decided they wanted to get married." Zero sighed, "my five year old brother can get a girlfriend before I can. Dad goes on about how all his babies are leaving him and yet he complains about how I need a boyfriend or girlfriend. I mean Ally and Ava are together since they were kids." he missed the look of disgust that flashed across Levi's face at the mention of Ava and the gross positions her and Ally have been in when ever he walks into the house. "Alex has those two Aphrodite kids that I can tell are very important to him. If they were just there for a couple good fucks he would have never told me he wanted to introduce them to us. Hell even you managed to get a date, what's her face, Viviana."

"I'm sure you'll meet someone eventually," Levi smiled at him

Zero huffed and slumped to the ground. "Whatever."

Levi just laughed.

XXX

Will moaned through the pain as it coursed through his small body.

"Percy, why the fuck did you tell me this was a good idea?" he huffed.

Percy chuckled and patted a damp cloth on top of Will's head. Will glared at him, his eyes filled with pain.

"You're doing so great Will," Travis praised as he took Will's hand into his own. Connor was sitting behind him, trying to offer some comfort.

Michael was in between Will's legs, "You're doing so well babe, I can see the head."

Will groaned and squeezed Travis' hand. "I hate you all. You all suck and -argg- none of you are ever going to touch me again."

Connor looked at Percy worriedly, "he keeps saying that."

Percy chuckled and poured some water in Will's mouth. "Think, in a couple of minutes you will be a father." he whispered encouragingly.

"All this for a little brat, I should have done what you did for your first three and picked up cute orphans from the street. What if my baby is ugly! I don't want an ugly baby!"

"Will, sweetie, you have to calm down. Deep breathes," Percy coached.

Will moaned and through his head back. "I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. You can knock up Michael or each other, I don't care as long as it is not me having any more of -arg- fucking spawn. Fuck it all!" He groaned.

Percy just laughed and dabbed Will' s forehead again.

XXX

Hehe, I am obsessed with MPreg births, don't judge me, it wasn't even that graphic but I find a dirty pleasure in having men go through the pains of childbirth instead of only making us women suffer. :)

Please tell me what you think. Also, my OC thing is still open. I still need:

(1)Alex's Boyfriend: Holter de Amor

(1)Alex's Girlfriend: Liliana Bell

(1-3)Zero's love interest: John Gilbert, Gracelyn Johnson, (1 More)

(5)Percy, Luke, Jason, and Nico's Children need names: (Alayla, Zero, Alex, Jeremy, Dementia)

(1)Will, Michael, Travis and Connor's Children need names: (One more)

(4) Leo, Frank, and Hazel's Kids: (Ava, Levi, (2 more))

(1-5) Alex's friends: Sohalia Hexx, Allisyn Ride, (2 more)

(1) Zero's best friend: Theseus Stark

(1-3) Alayla's friends: Elinor (2 more)

(2) Viviana's siblings: (2 more)

(3) Levi's friends: (3 more)

Viviana's background

(1-4) Jeremy's friends: Allisondra Johnson, Marius Whitecomb, (2 more)

Jeremy's background

(1-10) Background characters

XXX

First name 'Nickname' Last name:

Age:

God Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Sexuality:

Love interests:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Brothers? Sister?

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Personality:

Height:

XXX

Please tell me what you think and submit a character or an idea. :)

******Lilac ;) **


	3. Captured

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

AN: Thank you for all the submissions so far, I still have room left for more OC's so please submit more if you like. I can always make my own OC's but it fun to see how I can fit other people's thoughts in my writing. :)

Chapter 3

"Zero!"

Zero looked up just in time to avoid being pounced on by Alayla. Alayla pouted as she fell to the ground.

"Geez woman, put on some clothes, will you?" Zero frowned.

Alayla huffed, "why? I have great legs. Why should I hide them?"

"Because there are kids around."

He deadpanned motioning to Levi, Jeremy, and Dementia. Alayla just pouted and went back inside the cabin only to come out in a white sundress."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!"

Zero and Alayla looked over to see Alex running towards them flanked by two very pretty individuals.

"About time!" Ava sighed. "I'm hungry."

"I don't blame you. After our workout and all," Alayla winked at her.

Zero groaned, this was going to be a long day.

XXX

"I love you," Holt whispered in Alex's ear as he clung to his left arm.

"I love you more than that moron every will," Lily scowled at Holt and pressed her lips to Alex's cheek.

"Enough, I know you don't like each other but if you don't behave and embarrass me in front of my family I won't forgive you."

Alex sighed, sometimes their fighting was cute but when he was anxious and impatient it was pretty annoying. He sighed in relief when he saw his uncle Leo's cabin in sight.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Alex called.

Alex watched amused as Ava shouted back about how hungry she was and Alayla say something to make her blush.

Alex huffed as Jeremy jumped on him. The older boy grabbed the smaller boy and spun him in a circle before settling him on his hip. He pressed his lips against his forehead and walked up to their brother and sister.

"Alex! It's so nice to see you again!" Ava grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"You too, I missed you guys," Alex smiled as he gave each of the girls a peck on the cheek and Zero a hug. "Find a girlfriend yet?" he teased.

Zero scowled and slapped Alex in the back of the head. "You're lucky you're my brother."

Alex chuckled, "meet my girlfriend Lily and my boyfriend Holt. Holt, Lily this is my bother- I mean brother Zero" that earned him another slap, "my sisters Dementia and Alayla. Alayla's girlfriend Ava and Ava's little brother Levi. And this little cutie is my baby brother Jeremy."

Jeremy pouted, "I'm not a baby!"

Alex chuckled and cuddled the little boy closer, "let's tell mommy this interesting development, shall we."

Jeremy shook his head. His mommy would be devastated if he told him he wouldn't be his baby anymore. Percy was very emotional about things like his babies growing up. Nico was almost as bad but he wouldn't cry so much.

"You ready to go?" Ava asked. "I know this great spot by a pond where we can have a picnic. Ally and I already packed everything we need."

"I want ice cream!" Jeremy declared.

Alex grinned and kissed Jeremy's head again, "anything for you."

Lily and Holt shifted uncomfortably. Alex never kissed them like that before, so caring or kindly before.

Holt nudged Lily and motioned to Alex, "come on, they're leaving."

Lily sighed and trailed after them. Ava fell into step with the duo and offered them a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I've known Alex ever since I was a baby. He was like my older brother."

Lily smiled, "Nice to meet you Ava. Alex has a lot of pictures of you and his family in his cabin."

Ava frowned a little at that but covered it with a fake smile, "now listen here you sluts." She said, her eyes flashing angrily. "If and when you little whores hurt Alex or break his heart I will personally hunt you down and make your life hell. And that's just me. Who knows what Zero and Alayla will do. Or his fathers."

Holter and Liliana gulped and nodded. Their hearts suddenly felt heavy and their eyes teared up. Ava rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

Holt looked down as he followed the rest of the group. Lily kept her emotions bottled inside and tried to ignore the words Ava just told them.

Jeremy giggled from Alex's arms. "And I asked her if she would marry me and she said she would."

"Did she now?" Alex asked, amused. "What is her name?"

"Alana but she likes to be called Lana."

"That's a pretty name."

"She's a very pretty girl."

Alex chuckled, "do I get to meet her?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah! She's Levi's girly-friend's sister. Viv said she would bring her siblings to the park later after dance practice."

Alex frowned, "All by herself. How old is Viviana?"

"She's Levi's age. So she's ten."

Alex frowned, he did not like the idea of three kids going to the park alone. He turned to his lovers. "Holt, Lily. Come here for a sec."

Hope flared in the duo's eyes as they approached him.

"Listen, I need you too go to entrance of the camp and wait for Viv, Lana and Zack."

Holt and Lily faltered, "what?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "they're little kids. I don't want them walking over by themselves."

"Yeah, sure."

Alex rolled his eyes. Those two were weird. He turned his attention back to Jeremy.

Lily sighed and slumped to the ground. Holt was pacing around as they waited for the three kids.

Lily smiled as she saw a cute little ten year old walking towards them holding hands with a five year old girl and a three year old boy.

"Viv?" Lily asked.

The girl nodded.

"Come on. We're going to take you to the park."

Viviana glared, "why? I don't need your help."

Well that stung a little.

"Listen, I'm going to take my siblings there myself. I don't care what you do but if you touch any of us I will shout rape as loud as I can. Got it?"

Holt frowned. He nodded and started heading towards the park. Viviana followed and Lily took up the end of the line.

The park was pretty close. The others were already in the middle of eating lunch but Holt nor Lily had much of an appetite.

They were all settled down on the grass when it happened. The air turned smoky and heavy. Then suddenly everything went black.

XXX

"Mmmm, I love you so much!" A voice moaned followed by some heavy panting and skin slapping, "You feel so good inside me!"

"Oh baby! You're so tight!"

That is what they woke up too.

Zero held Jeremy and Alana against his chest protectively. Levi pressed Viviana against him and the two of them cuddled against Alex. Ava and Alayla held each other and their brother's.

"What do you think they want?" Holt whispered, scared.

He received no answer. He did not like this feeling of complete fear. This closed off, dark room closing in on him. He looked down at the angry red marks on his wrist.

Holt shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Now was not the time to have a mental breakdown. He quickly pulled his sleeves down and closed his eyes. A couple tears slipped out but he didn't make a sound. He was weak for feeling this way. He was weak for crying and he hated himself because of it.

He flinched when a warm arm wrapped around his waist. "Shh, calm down."

Holter felt himself relax into the older boy's embrace. Alex rocked him slowly and whispered sweet things in his ear.

Lily quietly rested her head on Alex's lap and lied down on her side. Her face towards his stomach

"Good, you're up."

The rooms occupants looked up quickly as a rough, hairy man stood with his arms crossed. Dark eyes glared at them.

XXX

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. :) **


	4. I Hate that I Love you

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo

Warnings: Slash, Fem-Slash, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

(1)Alex's Boyfriend: Holter de Amor

(1)Alex's Girlfriend: Liliana Bell

(1-3)Zero's love interest: John Gilbert, Gracelyn Johnson, Josh Desdemona

(5)Percy, Luke, Jason, and Nico's Children need names: (Alayla, Zero, Alex, Jeremy, Dementia)

(1)Will, Michael, Travis and Connor's child: Kyte Stoll

(2) Leo, Frank, and Hazel's Kids: (Ava, Levi)

(1-5) Alex's friends: Sohalia Hexx, Allisyn Ride

(1) Zero's best friend: Theseus Stark

(1) Alayla's girlfriend: Ava Zhang

(1-3) Alayla's friends: Elinor, Catrina Sanchez

(2) Viviana's siblings: Alana and Zack

(3) Levi's friends: (3 more)

Viviana's background

(1-4) Jeremy's friends: Allisondra Johnson, Marius Whitecomb, (2 more)

Jeremy's background

(1-10) Background characters

AN: Thank you for all the submissions so far, I still have room left for more OC's so please submit more if you like. I can always make my own OC's but it fun to see how I can fit other people's thoughts in my writing. :)

Chapter 4:

"This is so boring!" a red haired boy complained. He huffed angrily and crossed his thin arms. He slumped to the ground in an ungraceful pile of limbs.

That comment earned him a slap on the back of his head by dark haired girl. Angry red streaks mixed into black hair flew up as she moved gracefully towards the wall. Her back pressed against the hard surface and her head tilted so she was glaring down at the red haired boy.

"Shut it Ginger." The girl scowled.

The boy stood to his full height and glared down at her with that comment. "My name is John and don't call me Ginger!"

"But you are a ginger. A soulless ginger." she pointed out.

John's face twisted angrily. "Shut it bitch."

"You little-," she began. "Ow!" she whined.

A dark haired boy sighed, annoyed. He pulled on both the girl and John's ear. "Hush up Grace. You too John. You're both annoying."

Grace and John huffed and glared at him. "have some fun. Will you?"

"No! We have business to do. This is not the time to be joking around like children." the dark haired boy growled.

Grace pouted and crossed her arms. "You suck."

John grinned at that, "I suck too! And I swallow."

That comment earned him a slap on the back of the head.

"See, this is why I don't like girls."

Grace dramatically clutched her heart and pouted. "What's not to love?" She asked innocently. She sneakily grabbed John's arm and pressed her breasts against him effectively making him uncomfortable.

"Stop it you evil creature!"

"Evil?" Grace questioned as she slid her hand under his shirt.

John yelped and blushed. "Stop it! Please!" He whimpered.

The dark haired boy frowned when he noticed John was about to cry. "That is quite enough." He scolded as he pulled John away from Grace and banished him to the corner to get a grip.

Grace sighed, disappointed that her toy was taken so cruelly from her. "So Josh, what exactly is our assignment?"

The dark haired boy, Josh, sighed annoyed, of course she wouldn't know. "We have to break someone."

Grace perked up at that. She enjoyed breaking people. "Who?"

"Prince Zero."

XXX

Sarah sighed as she attempted to pacify a sobbing Syn. "I am sure they are fine. They are the strongest people I know."

"Well you hardly know anyone you hermit!"

Well that hurt. Sarah looked down at the girl she secretly loved and frowned. She did not like seeing such a pretty face marred with tears and filled with hurt.

Sarah looked away, unsure how to respond. She really just wanted to hug Syn and make her feel happy and loved but she knew Syn would never feel the same way about her.

"I knew those sluts were worthless pieces of shits. I mean they should have been able to protect Alex but instead they most likely just got in the way."

"You don't know that for sure." Sarah pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?"

If Syn was anyone else she would be on the ground in a bloody pulp courtesy of the one and only Sarah. But Syn wasn't just anyone. She was special. She was Sarah's best friend and first and only crush.

"Hey Sarah! Did you hear?"

Sarah looked up from Syn and stared at the small girl running towards them She recognized her faintly as a daughter of Demeter. What was her name again? Holly.

Holly panted as she came to a stop in front of Sarah.

"They are sending out a quest to rescue the Princes and Princess." Holly said in one breath. She took a deep breath and smiled, "Chiron wants you to lead the quest Sarah since you know Alex the best and you're strong. He already chose who will accompany you."

"Am I on that list?" Syn demanded.

Holly hesitated before shaking her head. "No, Theseus and Catrina will go with her. They are Zero and Alayla's friends."

"That's bull! That fag Theo and that whore Cat are useless in everything."

"Syn! Why are you acting this way! What's wrong? You're usually so nice and quiet!" Holly gasped, covering her mouth.

Syn was always such a kind person who would work hard to practice her english and acting like the mother of their little group.

But ever since Alex started dating Lily and Holt she acted different. She was colder and cruel, like a darkness had taken over her soul. It couldn't be just jealousy, could it?

Syn huffed and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Chiron so he will put me on the quest."

"Syn, wait!" Sarah called. It was too late. She was already gone.

XXX

Will sighed as he cradled a sobbing Percy on his arms.

"I want my babies back." he cried. There was nothing he could do. The area where his children were was hidden and guarded against Gods.

"Luke already demanded that every camp set out a quest to find them. They will be found."

"I can't lose them." Percy whispered.

Will frowned and just held Percy against his chest. Nico, Hazel, and Leo being comforted by Michael, Travis and Connor.

Luke, Jason and Frank were out searching for all the help they could get. Artemis' Hunters, demigod cities and every single camp. There wasn't much more they could do.

Percy hated being useless. He hated the fact that Gods could be trapped so easily and so utterly helpless against situations like this.

He had to rely on random demigods that trained for probably a maximum of five years.

He had faith in his children. They were strong and smart. Hopefully they can protect and talk their way out of harm. What really worried him though was the horrible fact that their lovers were all with them, fully mortal and vulnerable. One cut and everything would pour out of his children's mouths.

Then there was Jeremy. He was what worried Percy the most. The boy was very ill and he was still mortal. He could not be changed into a God until he was completely cleaned of the disease inside of him.

All it took was one wrong movement or one panic or sickly attack and Percy would never be able to hold his baby alive again.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

XXX

Liliana Bell's life was far from easy. Being the daughter of Aphrodite she was, Lily was constantly put down.

She was just a pretty face. That is all she was and all she ever would be.

Her father David Bell would constantly abuse her and talk down to her. She was the result of a drunken one night stand. Her own mother didn't want her so what make her think he ever would?

She learned to take the abuse. Hit after hit. Insult after insult.

The strong reek of alcohol was the only thing she could remember about her dad. That never stopped her from the positive outlook on life she kept in her heart.

It gets better.

She read those words everywhere. They would constantly show up and it wasn't before long before she began believing it. She distracted herself from her horrible home life with natural beauty and fashion. She loved helping people. She ran away when she was 10 but never tried again after her father found her and beat her so hard that she was not able to move for a full day due to her raw fresh wounds decorating her smooth skin.

She was 13 when her life changed. A monster attacked her home and killed her father. It almost killed her as well but someone stopped it.

His name was Alexander Castellan. Her savior that she would fall deeply and painfully in love with.

Then there was that boy that followed her Alex everywhere like a lost puppy. Holter de Amor, the beautiful elegant son of Aphrodite. Her half-brother. He was the perfect boyfriend. So attentive and caring. Had daddy problems and mommy problems. He was also quite suicidal and fragile.

Even Lily had a hard time hating him. He was just the cutest boy alive that one would just want to hug close and cuddle.

Lily knew that no matter how horrible her home life and childhood was, Holter's was worse. Much worse. He wouldn't even speak until a year after she met him. He never knew love. Always flinched whenever someone would touch him.

Lily knew it was bad. She had seen him naked. She had seen the self inflicted red scars all over his small body. New ones appeared every week. She doesn't know when he does it.

And she hates him for it.

He was weak. Always submitting to his emotions. Scared of change and vulnerable. She hated him because one day he might actually kill himself and it would hurt. It would hurt Alex. He would cry and that would make her cry.

She'd miss him. She'd miss him so much. He was her best friend, not that she would ever admit it. Without him she'd be lost. Alex wasn't exactly the most compassionate person out there.

She knew he loved them. He just didn't express it much. Always flirting with other people.

All she had was Holter. He was loyal and always there because he was in the same boat she was in.

So yes, she loved him and she hated him.

It was just complicated.

XXX

What did you think? Please tell me what you thought in the review box below. Please and thank you. I will answer any questions you have and I am still accepting OC's. The form is in a previous chapter. Just fill it out and review. Thanks :)

**Lilac ;) **


	5. Imprisoned

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo

Warnings: Slash, Fem-Slash, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

Chapter 5:

Zero sighed and put his head down. It had been a full two week and he was not even close to being rescued or forming a plausible plan for escape.

After the first day Zero and all the other demigods he was with were separated from each other. Zero was blindfolded and shoved in a car. He had no idea what happened to the friends and family he was with.

Zero had been put into a prison room and chained to the ground. There were three other prisoners with him. All demigods of minor Gods, or at least that is what they told him.

They seemed to have been in this prison for a while or at least knew each other before hand. Zero could tell they have been friends for a while. They were close.

The oldest was a red haired boy named John. He seemed to be deathly afraid of woman, or at least, deathly afraid of the girl, Grace. He was pretty tall and seemed nice enough.

Zero did have to admit that Grace was a little overbearing. She was smart though and knew how to divide their food and water evenly.

Josh was the youngest of the group and the most withdrawn. He hardly spoke and shied away from any and all possible conversations. From what Zero could tell, Josh was smart and almost fearless. When he spoke it was in short sentences or single words. He never showed much emotion on his face.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Zero asked.

Grace thought for a moment before smiling, "ever since the war ended." was her answer.

Zero frowned, "that was almost 10 years ago though."

"Yep, that sounds about right."

Zero's eyes widened. Why didn't his parents save them? Did they not know about it or something?

What was going on?

XXX

Catrina Sanchez tried her best not to roll her eyes. She was so done with Syn already. First the girl crashes the quest she was on, which normally she wouldn't mind. One more person means more help. Well that would be the case if Syn helped.

No, the only thing Syn does is complain about Holter and Liliana. From the first second they set out on the quest it was 'those sluts stole him' and 'my poor Alex is being brainwashed'.

Theo and Sarah were both unhelpful in this situation. Sarah would just defend Syn and then just look sad. Theo would just ignore them and tune them out with his headphones.

The prophecy was more or less clear.

Travel west to the place with no rain

Talk to the Goddess who knows the two beauties

Discover the place the childs are hidden

Find the separated Demigods and save them

A/N: Okay so I don't know how to write a prophecy for my life as you can see so sorry

Catrina got the overall message. Go west, find a Goddess, then you will find all the separated demigods.

Separated. That is what worried her the most.

Now she knew that they would not find all the demigods in one place. She had been so worried about that.

She assumed the first two would be the Aphrodite kids since they are presumably the two beauties and they would figure everything else out along the way.

"Woah, look at that!" Theo gasped, suddenly interested. He sat up and pulled his headphones around his neck.

Cat looked up just as a group of shirtless men jogged by. Theo winked at them and held his hand up to his ear in the universal sign phone. He mouthed 'call me' at one of the boys and winked.

Surprisingly the boys stopped and winked back at Theo.

"Hey there, cutie," one of the boys wolf whistled.

Theo blushed at that and approached the runners.

"It's a nice day today," Theo observed.

Cat rolled her eyes at that. Theseus Stark, the biggest flirt at camp. He flirted with anything with a pulse though it was a known fact he only did guys.

He wouldn't even touch a girl below the waist. No, it was very obvious that even though he would flirt with anyone, boy are the only ones he takes home with him.

Catrina could not doubt that the men Theo were talking to were hot. Just not her type. No, she had to be the only completely straight person at Camp and the only one that didn't try to tap anything they were slightly interested in. She was probably the only virgin at camp.

Alex was the complete opposite of Catrina. He would go after anything male, female, satyr. Lost his virginity when he was 13. Cat had no idea what Syn saw in him.

"Theo, stop acting like a slut and lets go," Syn said as she stood up.

Theo scowled, "you know, there's a reason that it's usually two boys and one girl on these quests."

"Theo," She said in a warning tone.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Sorry boys, I have to go." he called running his hands over one of the boys chests. He frowned at the thought of not having these abs over him covered in sweat and-

Theo pouted and shook his head. He licked his lips and smirked at the other boys.

"Bye," he whispered in the closest boy's ear. He yelped as a hand slapped his ass and chuckled. "Careful boys. We'll continue this later."

Syn raised her eyebrow at Theo as they walked away. Theo looked away from her and put his headphones back on his ears.

When hot male teenagers are involved, Theo was like a whole new person.

Catrina sighed and started walking on, ignoring the death glares that were happening behind her.

How long would it take her to become insane?

XXX

Holter frowned and cuddled closer to Liliana. They had been separated from Alex and everyone else for that matter except each other since apparently they were just useless Aphrodite sluts.

It was pretty demeaning but Holter was glad that he got to be with Liliana through all of this. She was his rock and the only thing that kept him sane in this whole situation.

"Hey Lily?" Holter asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the story." he requested as he crawled into her lap.

Lily wrapped her arms around him, something they would both deny later.

"A story? Any in particular?"

Holt thought for a second, "I want a story about unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Lily asked amused.

Holter nodded. "cause, cause unicorns represent the gay community and they make me happy."

Lily sighed, Holt was too cute for his own good.

"I don't know any stories about unicorns though."

Holter pouted at that. Just another disappointment in his life. "I miss Alex."

Lily sighed and rocked Holt in her arms. The boy cuddled against her and listened to her heartbeat. "I miss him too."

"I want a story about Alex."

Lily smiled, now that she could do. "Well, Alex told me this story when I first met him."

Holter silently listened to her talk about Alex and let a small smile cross his lips.

Lily pressed her lips against Holt's forehead and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" Holt asked.

"I love you. Just know that." Liliana told him. "But if you ever tell Alex this I will never cuddle with you again." She threatened.

Holter pouted at that. He liked cuddling. He leaned up and kissed Liliana on the cheek.

"For what it's worth, I love you too. But I'm still gay so…" He trailed off.

Liliana just giggled at that and listened to Holter tell her a story about unicorns so she would know one for future reference.

XXX

Review for cookies and cuddles

**Lilac ;) **


	6. I'd tap that

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo, Alex x Holter x Liliana, Alayla x Ava, Levianther x Viviana, Jeremy x Alana

Warnings: Slash, Fem-Slash, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

XXX

Theseus Stark was a very complicated individual. On the outside he seemed like any other hormone crazed teenager.

He liked hanging out with his friends and flirting. He loved food and video games. He liked sex and focused way too much on his appearance.

He was also quite popular throughout camp. And there were rumors going through the camp that as long as you had a large dick he would sleep with you.

Of course then everyone would claim to have fucked him just to say that they did even if they didn't.

Truth was, Theo was afraid. He liked having big, strong men on top of him. They made him feel safe and made him feel the love he so desperately seeked. So he would invite anyone to his bed. Preferably men due to them being physically stronger than women.

That and the fact that girl's are the reason he was subconsciously afraid and had abandonment issues.

So being around so many girls made him feel uneasy and self conscious.

So of course Chiron had to assign him a mission with three other girls and no guys. And it wasn't like he could turn down the mission. Zero was his best friend and he had to save him.

"Hey girls and Theo. I'm going to go shopping for some supplies. There's a convenient store over there. Do you need anything?" Catrina said.

"Oh, you shouldn't go alone." Sarah said standing up.

Catrina shook her head. "No, you need to keep mapping out our path." She looked up to see Syn practicing her sword skill in the nearby clearing. "Theo?"

Theo looked up and sighed. He rose to his feet. He slung his bow over his shoulder and put his sword in its sheath.

Catrina led him to the store. She didn't bother starting a conversation and Theo was starting to regret not bringing his earphones.

"So how did you and Zero become friends?" Cat asked, attempting to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

Theo just stared at her as if she was crazy. "Camp."

Cat resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay." She mumbled beneath her breath.

Theo continued to walk and neither made an attempt to talk.

Theo got to the door first, and being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Catrina.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

Theo followed her so he could look out for any possible danger around.

"What do you have to get anyway? We have enough food." Theo pointed out.

Catrina held up a package of pads. Theo groaned and turned red. He turned away to hide his blush.

"Hey. I'm a girl and I have my monthly period. Syn and Sarah too."

Theo blocked his ears and closed his eyes. "I hate you."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know all you boys have to go through something similar so you can have children."

He was so not having this conversation with her.

"Just pay for it."

Cat giggled and walked to the check out counter. Once they finished Theo followed her back to the campsite.

Theo really did hate everyone on the quest.

XXX

Alex sighed and slumped against the wall. His face was decorated in painful purple bruises.

"You're quite a pretty individual. I see why my children like you."

Aphrodite pet Alex's hair as she cooed about how handsome he was and how sorry she was for tearing his lovers away. Alex closed his eyes and moaned as pain wracked through his body.

WHAM!

Aphrodite whipped him again causing the sea prince to cry out.

Never in his life has he felt so violated before. He missed Lily and Holt and just wanted to go home. He hoped that everyone was safe and alive.

Alex screamed out again as the whip hit his bare chest.

"That's enough Babe."

Alex groaned as he watched Ares entered the cell and passionately kiss Aphrodite.

"My daddy is going to kill you," Alex hissed angrily.

"I'm so scared," Ares feigned fear for a moment before laughing.

Alex growled and glared at the former Olympians.

"Don't worry. Holter and Liliana are perfectly safe." Aphrodite assured.

Alex sighed in relief at that. "They have nothing to do with this. Let them go."

"We can't do that. They help us." Ares said.

"How?" Alex demanded.

Aphrodite frowned and sent Ares a pleading look.

"Send them in. You don't have to be here."

Aphrodite looked down guiltily before exiting the cell.

Alex frowned. What were they planning. He watching in horror as Holter and Lily were pushed into the cell, tied up, blindfolded and covered in bruises. Well more bruises and scars than they already had.

"Lily! Holt!" Alex cried out.

Lily and Holt instantly recognized the voice and started crying for Alex.

"Let them go Ares," Alex growled dangerously.

Ares simply smirked and grabbed Lily roughly. He pulled her pants down quickly and took himself out of his own pants.

"Now Alex. You're going to tell me where all the camps are located." Ares threatened as he groped Lily's ass. "Or I will rape her." He said bluntly.

Lily cried out and started sobbing. Holt was in tears as well. "Stop it! Don't hurt her!"

Alex struggled against his chains. He reached out and tried to grab his lovers.

"I don't know where they all are! I swear! I just know the one I came from."

Ares grabbed at Lily more causing her to scream. "Where is that one?"

Alex hesitated. Lily screamed again. "It's near the park."

Ares smirked. "Good boy. But now I kind of want to have her screaming my name."

"Ares!" Aphrodite snapped. "Let her go!"

Ares frowned for a second before smiling. "You're better than these sluts anyway." He threw Lily and Holt at Alex. "You have until I finish with my beautiful girlfriend here."

Once the former Olympians left Alex pulled his lovers into his arms.

"I love you guys. Try to escape." Alex whispered. He took off all of the bondage on the two children of Aphrodite and kissed them on the forehead.

The door was still slightly open and there should be enough time for them to escape.

"No! Not without you!" Holter cried. He and Lily tried to unlock his chains.

"There's no time! Just go!" Alex yelled.

He watched, relieved as Lily nodded at Holt. The two stood and exited the cell.

"We'll come back to you. I promise," she whispered.

Alex sighed in relief as they left.

Lily grabbed Holt's hand and began pulling him down the hallway.

"Well lookie here."

The two pretty demigods froze and turned around and came face to face with two different colored eyes. One gold and the other silver.

"Where do you think you are going?" the man drew his sword and approached the duo.

Lily pushed Holt behind her and glared at the man. She forced a smile at the man and fluttered her eyes at the man. She still was a daughter of Aphrodite no matter how much she disliked it. She could seduce anyone pretty easily but hated to use her gift.

It made her shiver and flinch because of how slutty it made her feel but she did not have much of a choice right now. Holter needed her to protect him.

"Hey mister. We just got lost. I was wondering if you might. Be. Able. To. Help. Us," with each word she walked her long fingers up his chest. She could feel the man weakening.

"N-no Stop that!"

Lily gasped and covered her mouth. "You don't like it? I'm so sorry!"

"No- no, don't worry, it's not that. I mean stop distracting me!"

Lily let a single tear escape her right eye and choked on a sob. "Why won't you help us?"

"I-I-"

Lily turned away and pulled Holt towards her. "come on. Apparently he isn't manly enough to help us."

"I- wa- wait a second!"

Lily turned, her eyes filled with hope. "You're going to help us?"

"Yeah, on one condition."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss, from the cute boy behind you."

Lily frowned but nodded, of course he find the cute Holt more attractive than her "deal."

"I'm Max by the way. Maxwell Chrysender."

"Lily and this is Holt."

Holt nodded his head in acknowledgment. "hi."

"Hey there. So Holt, right? That's a cute name."

Holter blushed, "thanks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's taken, sorry."

Max frowned at that but didn't say anything.

Lily just sighed and pressed her lips against Holt's forehead. Holt pressed his small body against her and sighed.

XXX

Theo was so absolutely done with this quest.

The quest had brought them to a club. They were currently looking for a man named Hercules. Yes the actual Hercules from the myths. The one that was located by the Mediterranean sea.

The only downside to finding him was he was straight and his brother so Theo didn't get to do any seducing for information.

"Syn found him, come on." Cat grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the VIP room.

Syn was sitting on a bulky muscular man's lap, she was whispering on his ear.

Theo turned away so he didn't have to see the disgusting display going on. Sarah offered him a small but obviously fake smile. Theo frowned, this would be hard for her. She was in love with the girl on Hercules lap.

Theo flinched as a loud feminine moan echoed through the room and grimaced. Man that girl was flexible. He and Sarah quickly exited the room and proceeded to the bathroom to puke.

Theo barged into the boy's bathroom and glared at the couple making out on the counter and pushed his way into a stall and dry heaved into a toilet. He just sat there and tried to block out the sound of a girl and his brother having sex.

"Hey, dude. You okay in there? You've been in there awhile."

Theo just sat there and didn't say anything. The sound of the many people having sex in the bathroom was definitely not helping. He retched into the toilet and this time he actually did puke. The stall door opened and someone wrapped their arms around him and lifted him up.

"Don't worry, I got one of my friends looking after that girl you ran off with."

Theo moaned and closed his eyes tiredly. What was wrong with him? Why did hetero sex make him sick to his stomach. He opened his eyes and watched two men having sex in the corner of the room.

Scratch that; why did sex make him feel sick to his stomach? It never did before.

"Calm down, it's okay. I'm going to take you outside for some fresh air, okay?"

Theo nodded into the strong chest and attempted to sooth his stomach. He tried to stay conscious but failed.

XXX

Okay guys, here's the next chapter:

Please review with what you want to see:

Alex

Lily, Max and Holt

Theo

Zero, Grace, John, and Josh

Alayla

Ava and Levi

Other

Thank you for reading

**Lilac ;) **


	7. Into the Past

Burning Future

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Hazel x Leo, Alex x Holter x Liliana, Alayla x Ava, Levianther x Viviana, Jeremy x Alana

Warnings: Slash, Fem-Slash, MPreg

Kea is Annabeth's reincarnation

Viviana is Bianca's reincarnation

XXX

10 years ago

A small girl cried out as the scary monster approached her. He was tall and thick, his frame towered over her. A large sword in his hand.

The girl couldn't be older than 4. She was quite pretty, even at her young age. Big silvery black eyes stared at the creature in fear. Long silver hair laid on the floor where the creature had pulled it off. Her little sister lay bleeding from her head at her feet.

A growl came from the corner of the room. The girl pressed herself against the wall. A tall girl appeared in front of her. "Run!" She told the girl.

The silverette was frozen. She couldn't move, her feet would let her.

"Run!"

That was enough to send her dashing away. She found her mother sobbing in the closet, clutching her little brother in her arms.

Once the girl and the monster were gone her mother exited the closet.

"Mommy? I didn't like that man. Why did he come?" the girl asked, her voice wavering.

"It's your fault brat! He was after you! You killed your sister!"

"No! I would never hurt her!"

"You did! And you're going to kill your brother too! You're too risky to have around!"

"Mommy?"

"Get out! Now!"

"But-?" the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Now!"

The girl ran out in tears, her pale face streaked with tears. Her little feet raced forward until she had no more energy. She kept going though for days until she could not move. She was so hungry and tired. Her tears ran out and her heart was numb.

She collapsed on the ground and just laid there too tired to move. Her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Her life was surely ending. She was so hungry and tired. A nice long nap should do it. Actually a nap sounded perfect. She closed her eyes.

A low growl woke her from her daze. She came face to face with dark brown eyes.

The wolf in front of her growled and pushed a carcass of a rabbit towards her.

The girl hungrily grabbed the food and inhaled it. Once she got her energy back she smiled at the wolf. "thanks," she whispered. "My name is Allisyn."

The wolf barked and licked her face, then settled down to cuddle with her.

XXX

5 years ago

Nine year old Zero Castellan sighed as he watched the waves roll by. His feet dangled over the edge of the dock.

His parents left him here, at this stupid camp, all by himself while they went around the world. Sure Alex and Alayla were here too but Alex was Mr. Popular and Alayla spent all her time with their childhood friend Ava Zhang. Zero had no one to talk to. He had no friends.

A rustle behind him caught his attention.

Zero turned around and met a pair of wide electric blue eyes.

"Hi." Zero said.

The boy flinched visibly and hid behind a tree.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Zero coaxed.

The boy was small, really small and skinny. The boy just stared at Zero for minutes, not speaking.

"My name is Zero, what's your name?"

Blue eyes just continued staring unblinkingly at him

Zero sighed and patted on the spot next to him. The boy slowly crawled up to Zero and sat next to him. Now that he was closer Zero could see how painfully thin the body was. He had scars decorating what Zero could see but he suspected the scars ran deeper than his arms and face.

The boy just sat there not saying anything. Zero did not try to make conversation again.

Everyday morning Zero would find the boy sitting on the dock and everyday he would sit with him until lunch and whenever Zero came back the boy was gone. So today Zero brought lunch with him to the lake so he would not have to leave the boy.

"Good morning." Zero greeted.

The boy smiled at Zero and waved.

"I brought lunch. We can can a little picnic today. I never see you at mealtime, when do you eat?"

The boy pulled a couple berries out of his pocket and showed it to Zero. Zero frowned, was that all the boy ate?

"What's your name?"

"...Theseus…" the boy whispered, his voice raw and rough from misuse.

"Theseus? That's a nice name. My dad was named after a hero as well. Perseus. He goes by the name Percy though."

"...Theo…"

"Theo? Is that the name you go by?"

The boy nodded.

Zero frowned at the thin boy and decided to give him all of the food he gathered.

Theo blinked at the food and grabbed a sandwich. He took a small bite, his eyes widened and he began digging in.

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and eat with the rest of us?"

Theo didn't answer. He thought for a moment, his sandwich forgotten in his hands.

"There is enough food for you," Zero continued, "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

Zero looked at Theo, shocked. "Then what?"

Theo looked down, "I don't like them. There are too many of them over there."

"Do you not like people?"

"No, just girls. I hate girls. They make me sad."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Zero nodded, he respected Theo's decision not to speak. They were quiet for a while before Theo perked up.

"My dad's are throwing a party tonight, would you like to come?"

"Can I?" Theo hesitated.

"Of course."

"Okay then." Theo gave Zero a small smile.

XXX

"Da-ad!" Alex called out excitedly. Percy sighed and walked up to his son.

"What Alex? I'm busy."

"Theo made a friend."

That perked Percy's interests. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, it's that new kid you found all hurt and broken in that apartment building in New York."

Percy's eyes widened. That boy was Zero's friend? The last time Percy or anyone really saw him was when they found him after being severely beaten and raped by his mother. Percy had no idea how long the abuse was going on for but he could tell it had been a while.

The boy was so shaken, he would not talk to anyone. No one even knew his name.

Percy smiled at the thought of that poor boy and Zero becoming friends.

"What's with that goofy smile?" Nico asked tentatively.

"Zero made a friend!"

Nico couldn't help but smile at that, "did he now?"

"Yep!"

Nico chuckled and wrapped his arms around Percy so he could kiss him.

Someone cleared their throat behind the duo.

Percy and Nico blushed and pulled apart.

Zero looked up at his parents nervously.

"D-daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I-I want you to help my new friend. He doesn't like girls and hardly eats and I want you to fix him!"

"Now baby, his problems won't be able to be fixed easily."

"Why not? You fixed me and Alex."

"Let's meet your friend, shall we?"

Zero smiled at that and nodded.

He brought them to his bedroom where a small boy was asleep in his bed. Nico frowned at the boy.

"That's the boy we rescued from his mother, isn't it?"

"His name is Theo. He's so cute, isn't he?" Zero walked up to the bed and shook the other boy awake.

"Theo, these are my dad's. Daddies, this is Theo."

"Dad's? Why do you have two daddies?"

"I have four daddies."

"I'm confused," Theo frowned.

"That's okay."

"Zero sweetheart, why don't you go down and help Alex while daddy and I help Theo here?" Nico offered.

Zero frowned at the way his dad said that. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

He made his way downstairs and began sneaking food like Alex. An hour later, after the party started, Theo came down with Percy, Will, Michael, and Nico. He looked better than when Zero left him, his scars were a bit lighter and he looked less pale.

"Hi Theo, did my dad's make you all better?" Zero asked nervously.

Theo just smiled and hugged Zero, "thank you."

Zero blinked shocked, "for what?"

Theo just smiled.

XXX

Alex had decided to go out for fresh air. He loved parties but right now he did not want to be in one. He was bored of all these boring old people and all the kids were scattered around and impossible to find.

He looked up when a low growl emerged from the forest.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A large animal exited the woods, followed by a small girl.

"Hello?"

The animal nudged the girl forward. The girl stumbled and fell to the ground. Alex ran up to her and caught her.

"Hello, my name is Alex, what is your name?"

"..."

Alex looked up but the animal was gone.

"...S-Al-Sy-n…" The girl tried to say.

"Syn? Is that your name?"

"A-syn."

"Syn, I'm just going to call you that. Lets get you inside, okay?"

The girl nodded and allowed Alex to carry her inside.

XXXX

Okay guys, I hope you liked this :)

A bit of background on some of the characters.

Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you want to see.

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
